The Portal
The Portal is the seventh and final area. Unlike the other areas it has absolutely no treasures and only exists as the gateway to the final dungeon, Worlds Beyond. (Hence the name "The Portal".) It is a small island far across the sea with a single tree growing in the center. The path to the dungeon is devoid of obstacles and enemies and it is impossible to lose any Pikmin here. The area is an homage to the final level in "The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask" which featured a bleak field devoid of enemies with a single tree in the center. Rare Visitor If you managed to reach this area on Day 30, there will actually be a Blue Bulbmin waiting for you near the entrance to the dungeon. You have only this day to recruit its five followers! Portal-Kombat This time with Venom In Pikmin: Global Breakdown, at the Cell Pool, the Venom Paracite opens up a wormhole with all of the pover harnessed by the tick after you defeat the brain. It leads to this area, where you fight the paracite when it isnt on the brain. :The one and only, Peanut64. In Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds The Portal also makes an appearance in Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds, as the penultimate area. Instead of being on an island, this time it's situated on the very bottom of a small mountain. The Portal is the gateway to the Moon, the final area. The entire Moon was covered by an invisible force field; the only way through is via the Portal. A few enemies reside here, such as Dwarf Red Bulborbs, along with a few Pellet Posies. After the final boss is defeated, a secret area will open up, revealing the Chasm of Challenges. In total, it's much different than in PSI or PGB. Subareas Subarea 1: Landing Site The landing site of the region. It is pretty plain, nothing exciting here other than a few Pellet Posies and a Burgeoning Spiderwort. Subarea 2: The Portal This is without a doubt the most prominent feature of the entire area. It is due north of the Landing Site. Part of the mountain actually borders this subarea, but is too steep to climb. Some Dwarf Bulborbs are scattered randomly about. When the final boss is defeated, a landslide will occur, opening up a hole on the left side of the Portal, which can be explored. Subarea 3: Mountainous Maze The passageway will actually lead you inside the mountain! Inside, it is a maze consisting of seven different levels. Don't worry, the maze isn't that complex. The exit is at the top. Subarea 4: Ring of Trees Remember how that one side of the mountain was really steep? Well, the other side isn't. Just keep going up north and you will find a circle of trees. These will take a long, long time to clear. In the center of them is the Chasm of Challenges, the absolute final cave in the whole game. It is one hundred floors long, so gather the necessary Pikmin and sprays for this hundred-floor marathon. Because of the cave's length and difficulty, the player can bring in up to 200 Pikmin instead of 175. Caves Category:Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds Areas